His Biggest Secret
by Frank A Wandering Soul
Summary: Most of the young wizards leaving Hogwarts have to do two things, go to class and make something of there lives. One boy had a rough life and after he defeats the most evil psychopath of the century he now has to hide the biggest secret of his life...
1. The Before

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I have no money so please don't sue.

**A/N:** This is a Harry/Snape story. Don't like, don't read. I rated it T for now just in case. I hope you like this story. Happy reading!

**Warning:** Slash, Yaoi, MalexMale pairings, Snarry, Harry/Snape. If you don't like don't read.

**His Biggest Secret**

By: A Wandering Soul

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere in a not so far off land there stands a majestic castle. This castle is the largest land mark in the world which we are visiting. Said castle, like most castle's of this age had a name, the name is Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a school were young witches and wizards learned how to use there powers. Through the door and down a hall lead you right to the heart and soul of this ancient building. This room is constructed of pure blinding white. Here is where our story begins, as in this room a powerful wizard awakens and a small child is brought into the world. The same world that was once plagued by a terrible evil. An evil so large and dangerous it took just three months shy of 7 years to be destroyed. One person could bring down this evil and the world was lucky he did, but alas this is not the story I wish to tell. This is a story that starts after the battle. A story of beginnings.

In the blinding white room were a little creature is being brought into a world of magic. "Come on sweetheart. One more push and the babe will be out. Count of three…one…two…three!" A baby's wail erupted from the small child and bounced around the room. The mediwitch took the child to clean and test. Three hours later the figure in bed shot forward with a start. The new born lying in the basin next to the bed was crying in hunger. The figure held the babe and began to feed the child from a bottle. "Sweet baby. Pretty baby. I will let no one harm you. Unfortunately your father wants nothing to do with me. My daughter you shall not worry. We will leave and create a wonderful life for us far from this cursed place. I love your father my love but I don't know how he will react to this news. Oh my sweet Serenity. Serenity Hope, I love you with all my heart." Lifting Serenity, making sure she was bundled tight, the figure fled the room, the castle, and the wizarding world altogether. In a tall tower of the ominous architectural beauty a silver entity stood. As soon as the figure and child disappeared from the castle the spirit knew. The entity shook its head of long flowing black hair and looking through the window wished the young figure luck as she cried.

Rain splashed around the figure as he ran through the streets of New Jersey. A baby held tight to his chest cried. "Shh Serenity everything will be ok. I know your cold darling." It had been three months since the figure had left Hogwarts. Three months of stowing away on trains and doing odd jobs to feed his daughter. He wandered down an alley close to the main road when a pain ripped through him. It steadily got worse until he could no longer think. He passed out from the pain twisting his body to land on his back and cradle his daughter to his chest. A young woman was walking down the street moments later. She had just got off work and was on her way home when she heard the wailing of a small child. She started towards the mouth of the alley to discover a prone figure, a small babe resting in his arms. Looking around she noted she was alone and quickly apperated the three of them to her home. A few hours later the man on her couch groaned before bolting up right. She was holding his daughter as the child ate. He jumped off the couch and she handed the baby over. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I found you passed out. Your young one was crying and I remembered you." The man looked her up and down before recognition clouded his eyes. "Melisa," he said softly. She nodded before hugging him, careful of the baby, "Hello Harry."

"I heard you had graduated. What are you doing here?" Harry asked puzzled. Melisa had been at Beauxbatons, that was how they met. It was during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts and had kept in touch until the witch had left school. Melisa looked down ashamed at what she was about to say. "I ran away, far away. My parents were supporters of Voldy and wanted me to join the rank of Death Eater scum. They kicked me out and disowned me when I refused. I found my way to the states and got a great job working at a coffee shop. I have been here ever since." she finished with a sigh. Looking down Harry mumbled an apology but she just waved it away. "If you would like to stay with me," she stated, "I have another room here and I get very lonely on my own." Harry nodded and followed her down the hall.

The next morning Harry woke up early. He made a quick breakfast for the two of them, then fed Serenity. "So I have the next two days off. Lets go shopping, get some clothing for you and the little one. What is her name by the way?" Melissa asked, drying the last breakfast dish. "Her name is Serenity, but Melissa, I can't have you spending money on us." "Nonsense, after you find a job you can pay me back. Until then you can cook for me. I can't cook to save my life. Thank god for delivery and take out!" she said laughing. Harry reluctantly agreed to let her help them and rushed to get Serenity ready to leave. A few hours later the three entered the apartment, Serenity in her new stroller. Harry thanked Melissa by making all her favorite foods for dinner. She laughed when she walked into the kitchen to find a feast. They sat down to eat before sitting in the living room to catch up on there lives. "He has no idea?" Melissa asked sometime later. "I couldn't tell him. He had made it clear he never wanted kids." Melissa hugged him as he cried.

Waking up even earlier then the day before Harry once again made breakfast and left a note for Melissa, before walking out the door to search for a job. By lunch he started to become desperate. He hadn't seen one help wanted sign all morning. Stopping at a hot dog cart his luck finally turned around. The cart was in front of a very large museum and, with hope rising in his chest, Harry walked in to enquire about a job. An hour later he walked out, large smile on his face.

"How did it go?" Melissa asked the second he walked through the door. He hugged her close before yelling in happiness. "I got a job!" They danced around in celebration, Harry holding his daughter, before collapsing on the couch. "Because it's Friday I won't start until Monday. Which is good, I can spend this weekend looking for a babysitter." "Oh hell no Harry. I will talk to my boss tomorrow and work up a way so at least one of us will be here to take care of my niece." "You're niece?" "Yes, I always wanted a brother or sister so I could have nieces and nephews." Harry let out a laugh and handed Serenity to her. "Lets put your niece to bed aunty." The two fell asleep with dreams of their new brighter future.

They fell into an easy routine. Melissa and Harry were working part time at their jobs. He had also got in touch with his personal account goblin at Gringotts and, being assured it would be only between them, gained access to his vaults with no one the wiser. They moved into a three bedroom apartment so Serenity could have her own room as she got older. Melissa worked in the mornings leaving the afternoon for Harry to work. They switched everyday taking Serenity to the park down the street and every evening teaching her things. As the years passed her lessons progressed, by three she could read and somewhat write. She spoke fluent French as well as English. She was casting spells and brewing potions. Three months after Serenity's third birthday Harry couldn't be happier. His little girl was happy and healthy, he just couldn't help but feel like it was about to change.


	2. The After

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I have no money so please don't sue.

**A/N:** This is a Harry/Snape story. Don't like, don't read. I rated it T for now just in case. I hope you like this story. Happy reading!

**Warning:** Slash, Yaoi, MalexMale pairings, Snarry, Harry/Snape. If you don't like don't read.

**His Biggest Secret**

By: A Wandering Soul

**Chapter 2**

Harry Potter sat up in bed and looked around, he had a strange feeling about today. He walked across the room and into the restroom to shower. After his shower he slipped on a pair of boxers and walked back into his room. He turned to close the door but stopped when he saw a 3 year old girl in a purple sun dress standing in front of it. "Good morning Daddy!" "Good morning Serenity. How did you sleep?" "Fine. Auntie Mel said breakfast was ready." "OK hunny I will be there soon." The little girl skipped off in the direction of the kitchen humming. Harry shook his head and closed the door to dress. He slipped on a semi tight black t-shirt and a pair of worn black jeans. He looked in the mirror and sighed. His glasses no longer obscured his eyes as he had switched to contacts after he left. His scar was no longer visible. He used muggle make-up to hide it so the ministry could not track him. His hair was more manageable since he cut itshort and spiked it always. Turning he left his room.

Walking into the Kitchen He saw his best friend Melissa Clemens. She was standing in a black long sleeve shirt that read 'Welcome to Mocha Rock Cafe' and a pair of black Tripp pants. She turned when she heard the door open and smiled at Harry. "Morning dear." She then kissed his cheek and laughed. Giving a chuckle as he answered the same and sat in a seat at the table. He reached over and grabbed his name tag. The dress code was black pants and solid black shirts. After breakfast he kissed Melissa's Cheek and wished her a good day. She worked in the mornings while Harry worked in the afternoon. This way they didn't need to get a baby sitter for Serenity. "So my dear what do you want to do today?" Serenity thought this over and looked up. "Can we go to the park daddy?"

Harry laughed and slung the little girl over his shoulder. "Of course we can!" So they walked the few blocks to the city park.

Draco could not believe that McGonagall could do this to him. He wanted to be home with his wife. Hermione was pregnant with there first child but the old coot wanted Bill and himself to find some Death Eaters that were spotted over seas. "Why do we have to be here again? I want to be home. 'Mione is in here 6th month!" "Look I don't know Draco but lets just get this over with. I want to be home just as much as you do." As they walked down the street they passed a park. "Look Bill a park." "Yes Draco I see that." As they stopped to watch the children run around a cute little girl can running out and knocked into Draco's legs. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed as she looked up at him. Draco and Bill were surprised when they saw obsidian eyes staring back at them. "Serenity?" "Over here daddy!" The little girl yelled back. A man with short black hair and emerald green eyes came running up to the trio. He scooped up the little girl and fixed her with a stern look. "I ran into them daddy. I'm sorry." The last part was said to Draco and Bill. "That's OK." When Bill spoke it seemed to snap Draco out of his daze. "Yeah no one was

hurt. Don't worry about it." Just as the two were about to walk back into the park a woman walking down the side walk called out. "Chris! Chris Hunny!." The little girl squealed and ran to the elder woman. The man Chris followed. "What can I do for you Mrs. Little?" "I was wondering if you and your friends wouldn't mind helping me get my groceries to the apartment." "No I don't mind but..." Before he could finish Draco interrupted him. "Of course we will help you." "Oh thank you. You can't imagine how much you are helping this poor old woman's back." The three adults carried the bags as the little girl chatted with the woman. Once they got to the apartment they set down the bags when a knock on the door startled the two out of towners. Mrs. Little answered the door and smiled. "Hello Melissa." "Hello Mrs. Little. Is Chris here?" "Yes dear he was helping me. Would you like to come in?" "Thank you."

Harry watched as Melissa walked in. He turned and kissed Serenity on the cheek. "Hey Melissa. See you tonight for diner. Serenity has not had lunch yet. We got side tracked at the park." He kissed her cheek and after saying goodbye to Mrs. Little walked out the door. He walked to the bus stop and waited. When the bus came he climbed on and waited for his stop. He climbed of the bus and walked into the museum to start his shift.

Sighing he walked through the door to his apartment and found no one in the living room. Walking over to Melissa's room he found her dressing Serenity for bed. "Hey. I'm home." "Hey. Did you have a good day?" "Yes it was eventful." He said sarcasm heavily lacing his words, Melissa just laughed and the three walked into the kitchen. Dinner passed normally and then Harry put Serenity to bed. After reading her a story he walked back into the kitchen to help clean up. The two cleaned in silence and then bid each other good night. Harry fell asleep with one thought running through his head How did they find me?


	3. The arrest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I have no money so please don't sue.

**A/N:** This is a Harry/Snape story. Don't like, don't read. I rated it T for now just in case. I hope you like this story. Happy reading!

**Warning:** Slash, Yaoi, MalexMale pairings, Snarry, Harry/Snape. If you don't like don't read.

**His Biggest Secret**

By: A Wandering Soul

**Chapter 3**

Harry slept restlessly that night. He was glad that Melissa and himself had the day off. Serenity wanted to go to the fair so they were going to take her that day. After he got dressed in a pair of tight jeans and throwing on a tight navy blue shirt he walked into the bathroom to do his hair. 20 minutes later he walked out hair gelled spiky like always. Harry walked into the kitchen to start on breakfast when a banging started on the door. Harry opened the front door to find…

Draco sat next to his wife. "But 'Mione. It has to be him." "Draco hunny I think you need to get in touch with the real world. Harry is gone and there is nothing we can do about that." "He can't be dead Hermione. I can't believe that. He is my best friend. We have been friends since first year. I just can't think of him as gone." Draco leaned his head back on the couch letting his thoughts go back to the day his hand was offered in friendship.

*Flash Back*

The sorting had just ended and everyone was heading off to bed. As Draco passed a classroom the door opened and a hand shot out dragging him into the room. "Hey. I'm sorry about earlier. If you still want to be friends I would really like that." Harry said putting his hand out. Draco thought about it for a few minutes before responding. "Well I am in Slytherin and you are in Gryffindor. If we do become friends we are going to have to hide it from everyone else." "OK. I understand we can meet lat at night and stuff." "OK." Draco took Harry's hand and smiled.

*End Flash Back*

"Hunny," Draco was pulled from his thoughts by his wife's voice, "I know you two were really close but don't you think it is disrespecting his name by having some Death Eater looking like him?" "Yes I suppose your right babe. I will floe the Order at once."

Harry opened the door to find 7 Aurors. Melissa ran into the room when she heard a yell. "Daddy?" Serenity shouted as she watched, eyes wide, as six strange looking people dragged her father out there front door. The seventh one walked over to Melissa and said, "I'm sorry ma'am but you two need to come with us." "OK." Melissa said as they walked out the door. Serenity yelped as she saw he dad being shoved into a truck. "Daddy!" she yelled. "It's ok Serenity baby, just go with Auntie Melissa. I will be fine." He answered as the truck started and drove down the road. "Come with me one of the other officers said. Melissa and Serenity followed the man and climbed into the back of a nice looking car. "Can you tell me what is going on here please?" "Well ma'am but that man you were living with is a Death Eater." "What! He is no Death Eater!" she spat the name Death Eater as if it hurt her to say it. Serenity began to cry, she wanted her daddy. Soon the little girl fell asleep from exhaustion. About an hour ago the truck and car had jumped into the air and, under an invisible charm, flew over the seas. Another hour found them standing in front of the Ministry of Magic in London.

They watched as Harry was dragged out of the truck and into the building. "Auntie, what are they doing with daddy?" Well hunny you see they think daddy did something he didn't do." "Oh. Well why doesn't he just tell them that?" "They will not listen hunny. Lets go in so we can take your daddy home as soon as possible." "OK." The two girls made there way into the large building and followed Harry. They dragged Harry into a room and the first person he saw was Draco. "How could you! I thought we were friends you jackass!" Harry yelled. He tried to break free from his captor's grasp but was shocked in the process. "I don't know who you are but pretending that you are my best mate is a really low blow." Draco hissed. "I am your best mate, or should we consult Claudia?" Draco ran and slapped his hand over Harry's mouth. "How do you know about her?" Harry bit Draco's hand before saying, "Because I am your best mate you dolt!" He looked at Harry and gasped. He embraced him and said in a shaky voice, "I thought you were dead!" "Well I'm not but I will be if you don't let go!" Draco hastened to let go and barked at the Aurors to let him go. "I am so sorry. But why did you run?" Just then the little girl came up and asked, "Daddy can you come back home now?" All the adults looked down at the cute little girl and stared. A figure in the back of the room glided forward and spoke in a neutral voice. "So Potter, found someone to carry your child have you?" Before Harry could respond Hermione squealed. "Who is your mommy sweet little girl?" The little girl looked up and just pointed to Harry. Hermione made a face and said, "No hun who gave birth to you?" "My daddy did, duh!" The little girl said impatiently. "Serenity!" Harry snapped din a dangerously low tone. Serenity looked up and quickly lowered her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled to Hermione. "That's OK sweet." Before Hermione could say any more McGonagall came walking in.

"Harry could you please follow me?" Harry sighed as he walked out of the room McGonagall right behind him. Once the doors were closed they walked down a very long corridor. "Am I in trouble ma'am?" Harry asked. She looked down at him before responding, "No Harry. I just want to ask you a few questions." "Oh OK. Are we going to be alone?" "No I am sorry about that but Molly and Arthur wanted to be there too." A silence descended upon the two as they continued to walk. Soon they reached a set of tall mahogany doors. McGonagall pushed them open and Harry walked in first.

Once Harry was seated in front of the large desk he looked around. "Um were is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" "They will be along shortly. Now I had something to discuss with you." "OK. What is it?" "we need a teacher for Defense Against The Dark Arts. You will be needed to finish this year and return next year. The teacher we had was 2 weeks pregnant and is on maternity leave. Will you do it? Of course your family can join you." "Well then yes, Professor. I accept." Just as there conversation finished the older Weasleys walked in. "Now that Molly and Arthur are here I have a few questions for you. I would like it if you would take this veritaserum." Harry nodded and let them pour two drops into his open mouth. "What is your name?" "Harry James Potter." "Why did you run off?" "I was scared." "What were you scared of?" "My baby being rejected by her father." "Why were you over seas?" "To hide from the wizarding world." "What did you do when you got there?" "I lived in a homeless shelter for about 2 months and then ran into Melissa." "What happened after that?" "I got a job under a new name." "What was this name?" "Chris Armand Donahue." "Who is your daughter's other parent?" Before Harry could answer the question the door was flung open by an angry Severus Snape. "Yes Potter who is the darling little girls father?" "You." Was all Harry said before standing up and walking out of the room.

The room was dead silent as Harry walked through. He picked up Serenity and held Melissa's hand. "Lets go home. I am so tired. I'm sorry we didn't get to go to the fair today hunny. Maybe next time it is in town." "It's OK daddy. I'm just glad you get to come home." Harry kissed her forehead and walked towards the door not looking back once.

The journey home was very uneventful. The trio walked into there home and quietly ate dinner. They went to bed with only goodnights exchanged.


	4. The new home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I have no money so please don't sue.

**A/N:** This is a Harry/Snape story. Don't like, don't read. I rated it T for now just in case. I hope you like this story. Happy reading!

**Warning:** Slash, Yaoi, MalexMale pairings, Snarry, Harry/Snape. If you don't like don't read.

**His Biggest Secret**

By: A Wandering Soul

**Chapter 4**

The next morning came to soon for the occupants of apartment 113. It was Saturday and Harry was very happy. He had to go down to his work and tell them he quite. At breakfast he told Melissa that him and Serenity were leaving. "But Harry! You can't leave me here!" "If you want to Mel you can come with us. McGonagall told me my family could come and live at the school. You are my sister." Melissa jumped up and hugged Harry. "Well let me go to work and quite I will be home at the normal time." "OK good luck!" Harry shouted as she walked out the door.

Harry made his way over to his room Serenity walking close behind. Harry walked over to his closet. Once he was inside he moved a box labeled Serenity's baby things. After the box was pushed over he pulled up 3 of the floor boards and extracted a long wooden box. Blowing the dust off it he lifted the lid to reveal his wand sitting in a sea of velvet. A small smile crossed his face. "Daddy what is that?" "This, my dear, is daddy's wand." Harry walked out of his room and flicked it. Everything in the bath room came floating out and landed on the bed. "Wow!" the little girl exclaimed. "Come my little one. I have much to tell you." Harry and Serenity walked into the kitchen. "Sit down babe." After both father and daughter were seated Harry proceeded to tell the young girl all about his childhood, but he kept out the beatings that he received from his uncle and cousin. Once Harry was done with his life he plunged into Severus' life. He asked Serenity if she had any questions. "Wait. You defeated Voldamort? Wicked!" "You have spent to much time with your auntie." Harry responded in the midst of chuckles. "Tomorrow my sweet your going to get to see my home." "You mean I get to go to Hogwarts!" "Yes and when you are 11 you can go there as a student." Harry laughed at her look of amazement. When Melissa got home her and Harry told Serenity all about the wizarding world.

A week later found the three of them walking into Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. It was the weekend and lunch to top it off. "Daddy I'm hungry." Serenity said. "Mel can you take Serenity into the Great Hall for lunch? I'm going with Dobby to our room and start

unpacking." "OK. Have fun Harry!" Melissa called as he walked down the hall with Dobby. "Come on sweets. Lets get you some lunch." Melissa and Serenity walked into the Great Hall. Every student turned to see what was going on. The little girl ran up to the Head table and curtsied. "Hello. My name is Serenity Potter. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. May I inquire what your names are?" She asked politely. The Hall was quite with held breath. Who thought such a young girl would be so smart? The teachers introduced themselves starting on the left. "Hermione Granger Transfiguration professor and this is my husband Draco." Draco waved at the cute little girl with a small smile. "Professor Snape. You will call me Professor Snape." "Oh stop being such a sour puss Severus. My name is Sirius Black and I co teach Care of Magical Creatures. " "I am Remus Lupin the other Care of Magical Creatures professor." "I'm Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts." The introductions lasted for a bit longer but the author is lazy and doesn't want to type all that.

Harry followed Dobby down the halls to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. They walked farther down the hall to a tapestry with a large dragon on it. "This will lead you to your rooms Harry Potter." "Thank you Dobby. It was great to see you again. I will come down to visit soon promise." Dobby gave a squeal of delight before popping back to the kitchen. Harry moved the tapestry to find a door. After opening it he found a hall leading to another door. The moment he walked into the living room his jaw dropped. Black leather chairs sat on either side of a large black leather couch. There were solid oak tables in between the chairs and couch. In front of the couch was a fireplace. Behind the chair farthest from the door was two floor to ceiling book cases. Harry walked over and read a few of the titles. Half of one bookcase, the lower half to be precise, was filled with children books. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Hansel and Gretel and many, many others. Atop that were more advanced story books. Like old Vampire legends and werewolf stories. Books on Mermaids and trolls were there too. The next shelf was filled with every book ever published about the classes Hogwarts offered. Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and others. Harry's mind was reeling. Finally Serenity would know all she wanted. She was a very smart three year old and loved to read and learn. Harry was very proud of her. Over there few months before coming to Hogwarts he found out she inherited her father's love of potion making. Harry heaved a large sigh and walked over to the other side of the room. There was a large desk ready for fresh papers to grade.

He spied four doors three on the right side and one on the left and walked over to them. The first door he opened looked perfect for Mel. It looked like a forest in the room. There were large trees covering the walls. You could see wildlife running around. On one section deer was grazing while a tiger got ready to pounce. Harry got a little worried until it pounced. The deer ran off and the tiger followed. It came back about 5 minutes later with the deer in its mouth. Tiny babies came out of the forest and ran after there mother who had disappeared into the forest. The furniture was made of cherry wood. A side table, small bookcase, a bed, a side table on both sides of the bed, a dresser, and a wardrobe. Right above the bed was a clear view of the sky. Right now it was blue and clear showing just a sprinkle of clouds. Harry set down Melissa's bags then waved his wand to unpack them.

After closing the door he went to the door right next to it. Opening the door he instantly thought of his daughter. The room looked as if you were under water. The ceiling again looked like the day sky. You could see fish and other aquatic life swimming across the walls. The bed was shaped as a shell, the side tables looked like seahorses, the wardrobe was shaped like a large dolphin, and the bookcase was shaped like an octopus. Harry set down her bags and waved his wand to unpack.

Next was his room. The second he walked in he was in love with the room. The walls were dotted with trees, not thick but just enough. The ground was covered in snow, just the same the ceiling showed the outside sky. Small woodland creatures scampered about the ground. Harry loved the snow and was happy to see his room. The bed was layered in different shades of white, the side tables were shaped like rabbits, the wardrobe was a polar bear, and the bookcase was a penguin. Harry unpacked his things before leaving his room.

Across the hall from Serenity's room was the bathroom. He opened the door to find a mythical place. The silver faucets were shaped like dragons, the large tube was in the shape of a mermaid, and the cabinet was shaped as a unicorn. In the cabinet were dragon, mermaid, and unicorn shaped bottles. There were different scents of soaps and shampoos. There were bath beads, crystals, bubble bath, and fizzy balls. Tons and tons of towels in all different colors with large pictures of yep unicorns, mermaids, and dragons were there too. Harry unpacked and left there new home.

He walked into the Great Hall to silence. The only noise was the sound of his sweet little girl talking to Melissa. She was sitting next to Sirius. Harry was so happy they had found him. Remus had been so upset for so long. Harry was just sad he had to leave after the battle. "HARRY!" Sirius yelled as he jumped up and ran towards him. Harry hugged Sirius with as much force as he could muster. "I missed you so mush Siri!" The little girl stood up and ran towards Harry. "Daddy! I love it here." "I'm so glad peanut. Were is your Aunty?" Harry looked around but couldn't find Melissa anywhere. "She said she had to powder her nose." Serenity said as she pointed to her own nose. Harry laughed slightly at the cute picture. Harry turned to the staff table and his eyes immediately landed on the father of his daughter. Without taking his eyes off the man he loved for so long he asked Serenity if she would like a tour of the castle. At her squeal of excitement he finally broke the staring contest and picked up his little girl.

Later that night Harry collapsed on the couch. Mel was sitting in a chair reading, she shut the book with a giggle. "Well you're the one that wanted to show her around the school just to escape Signore Severus." "I was not!" Harry protested. Harry then proceeded to tell Melissa all that had happened that day. Once he was done with his story he stood up. "I'm going to go tuck in Serenity be back." Harry walked down the hall and into her room. "Ready for bed peanut?" "Yes daddy." "Did you brush your teeth? Go potty?" At her nod he smiled. "So what story did you pick out for tonight?" "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Harry took the story book and began to read. Once it was done he kissed his sleeping daughters forehead and silently exited the room. He walked back into the living room. "I'm going to bed. You?" "No I want to read one more chapter. See you in the morning." "Night Mel." Harry then walked back down the hall and into his room.

The next morning was a slow start. Serenity was jumping around the room and refused to calm down enough to get dressed. Harry was at his wits end trying to get the young witch to cooperate. Soon he just hit her with a immobile curse and carried her to her room. Soon the girl was back jumping off the walls, this time in a black shirt that read 'Daddy's little girl' and a pair of denim shorts. As Harry watched his little one run around he knew it was going to be a long day.


	5. The reason is still unclear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I have no money so please don't sue.

**A/N:** This is a Harry/Snape story. Don't like, don't read. I rated it T for now just in case. I hope you like this story. Happy reading!

**Warning:** Slash, Yaoi, MalexMale pairings, Snarry, Harry/Snape. If you don't like don't read.

**His Biggest Secret**

By: A Wandering Soul

**Chapter 5**

Harry was staring at the blinding white that was the school infirmary. He came to see Madam Pomfrey because he had been feeling increasingly worse as the month went on. She had done about 20 different tests on him and was now awaiting the results. It didn't take more then seven minutes before she was back, a small soft smile on her face. "Congratulations Harry. In eight months you're going to be a daddy." She said as she laid her hand on his still small stomach. Harry was shocked! How could this have happened? They were always safe. "How could this have happened?" He asked in a small voice. "Different reasons Harry. You could have forgot or so much passion then normal and the raw emotional power just caused you to get pregnant." Harry just nodded his head still in shock. Slowly a smile spread across his face. "Thank you, Aunty!" Harry shouted as he ran out of the room in search of his love.

Harry didn't get far before he ran into Ronald Weasley. "Harry, mate! I just got a letter from bill. Felur is preggers!" Harry smiled and hugged his friend. His day was just getting better and better! Not only was HE having a baby but he was also getting a niece or nephew at the same time. Biding Ron good-bye Harry intensified his search around the school. Severus was not in his classroom or his private quarters. "Damn!" Harry cursed almost silently under his breath. Finally remembering the Marauder's Map, he pulled it out and muttered 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Quickly scanning the paper he found the dot labeled Snape sitting in the astronomy tower.

Severus had gone to sit on his own in the Astronomy Tower. He had a very rough morning. It seamed that every year the first years were more arrogant and stupid then the last. The only thing that would calm his nerves would be to curl up on the couch with Harry as the younger man read to him. Severus heaved a sigh and slipped his mask back on as the sound of rushing footsteps were heard. He was looking forward to taking points from some couple who were looking to snog in the tower. The running steps got closer with every deep breath he took. The door flew open and a man with unruly raven locks and beautiful emerald eyes launched himself at the Potions Master. Said Potions Master relaxed and chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Harry. "What has put you in this mood, python?" Harry smiled at the name. When he had told the older man about him almost being sorted into Slytherin Severus had started calling him that. Severus had then told Harry about his fascination with the Narnia Chronicles. Harry buried his head in the man's chest before answering, "I just found out Felur and Bill are having a baby." Severus hopped off the window sill he was perched on. "Who in there right minds would want to have one of those evil little brats!" Harry's face fell as the older wizard ranted and raved about arrogant little children. As Severus stopped to catch his breath Harry stepped forward. His mask firmly in place so his love would not see his emotions. "Well think what you will Peter. I'm happy." He kissed the angry man's cheek. "I need to go and write them." Harry was out the door and down the steps before Severus had a chance to blink.

Once Harry reached his dorm room he sat on the bed. A sad daze settled over his mind. Tears ran unchecked down his flushed cheeks. After several minutes Harry finally regained control and wrote to Bill and Felur. That night was filled with nightmares of an angry professor who didn't want anything to do with Harry's child. The next morning Harry sought out his best friend Draco Malfoy. "I wanted to talk to you about something." "What is it Harry?" "I found out yesterday that I was pâ€¦preâ€¦," Harry took a deep breath and finally finished his sentence, "pregnant." Draco sat there just staring at his friend of 6 years. Finally he asked "Does Sev' know?" "No. I couldn't tell him. You should have heard him after I told him that Bill and Felur were having a baby." Draco heaved a sigh and look Harry in the eyes. "I will always be here for you if you need me. I can help you take care of the baby. How far along are you?" "Aunty told me I was a month along when I saw her." The fair haired man nodded and once again sighed. His silver-blue eyes filled with sadness before he spoke. "As much as I think you should tell Sev your secret is safe with me. Don't worry." Harry hugged him with a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you Dray. You don't know what this means to me." The blonde boy chuckled and hugged the emotional Gryffindor just as happily.

For the next 3 weeks Harry avoided Severus as best a student could avoid his teacher. Late one night McGonagall came running into the room. "You-know-who is attacking! Everyone to your places, NOW!" She yelled as she sped from the room. The next few seconds were silent before the words finally sunk in. Everyone began to shout and run around. Harry stood up on the table he was doing his homework on and cast sonorous on himself. "QUIET!" He yelled. Everyone calmed and turned as one to look at there hero. "I know this is a shock to all of you but I need you to calm down. Now those of you who were in my DA classes need to take the first through third years up to the room of requirements. I need Hermione, Neville, and Ginny to accompany me to the other houses. Those of you in fourth and Fifth years that were studying healing with Madam Pomfrey please go to the infirmary. The rest of you need to go were we assigned you around the castle." Harry ran off the other three following him. He made the same speech in the other houses and lead the DA out front to find the teachers. Draco came running up at this point. Severus got a little worried and Hermione tried to stop him from approaching. Behind him floated an unconscious Ron. "What did you do to him?" Hermione shrieked. "Nothing but he is the one that let the Death eaters in." "I don't believe you." Harry cleared his throat and looked Hermione in the eyes. "Believe it hun. We have been tracking him since last year. He was trying to get on your good side so he could kill you." Draco looked at the bushy haired girl with a small blush. "I didn't want him to hurt you so I bound him." Hermione didn't know what to say and before she could even think Harry was speaking again. "We need to get ready. Everyone into there positions."

The battle raged for hours a lot of people were injured and killed. Harry had finally fought and killed Voldemort. Hermione and Draco were walking along the field trying to take stock of how many they had lost. They didn't find to many dead, a few Aurors but not many. The lose for the Death Eaters were a lot more grand. The one thing that really took a toll on them was the escape of one Ronald Weasley. Draco's parents were both fine having been switched to the light side when Draco was born. They wanted to right by there son. They were injured but not to severely. Hermione shrieked when she got to the scene were Harry had been fighting. The young wizard was very pale, he looked as if he was close to death. Pomfrey ran forwards and checked his vital signs. "He should be fine. He just used to much magic and now he is in a coma. I don't know how long he will be like this. We just need to wait." She relocated him to the infirmary and placed him on a bed.

Harry shook his head to get the images from the battle out of his mind. He was right today was going to be a long day.


	6. The Hidden Letters and kidnapped

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I have no money so please don't sue.

**A/N:** This is a Harry/Snape story. Don't like, don't read. I rated it T for now just in case. I hope you like this story. Happy reading!

**Warning:** Slash, Yaoi, MalexMale pairings, Snarry, Harry/Snape. If you don't like don't read.

**His Biggest Secret**

By: A Wandering Soul

**Chapter 6**

Harry swiped the back of his hand angrily across his eyes. He reached under his bed for a shoe box containing old letters. Pulling one out he read what it said remember the day he got it.

As Harry bundled up his sweet new-born baby he spied a note sitting on the side table. _*How did I miss that before?*_ The boy shrugged as he lifted the paper to read the familiar hand writing.

_YOU STUPID LITTLE WHORE! How could you have done that? Not only does_

_my family now hate me but I'm on the run. You tell that skanky mud-blood_

_Granger that I will have my revenge, but until I do I'm coming for you_

_Potter. Your babe is so sweet. I would HATE to see anything happen to_

_her. Watch your back I'll be waiting._

Harry shuttered his mind only becoming more resolved in his decision to leave.

He was shaken from his thoughts when his little girl came running into the room. "Daddy Auntie Mel wants to take me for a walk is that OK?" "Of course peanut. I hope you two have fun." He kissed her on the cheek and once his door closed he went back to his thoughts. Pulling out the next letter he shuddered at what it said.

The Occulmens lessons were scheduled to resume. Not that Harry was happy about that but Dumbledore had a thought. Meeting the two men in Severus' rooms he laid out his plans. "Now boys I know you don't particularly like one another but maybe if you opened up more you might be able to tolerate one another." The headmaster pulled out a vial of veritaserum and administered the required dosage. He settled back to ask questions starting with Severus. "Now what is your name?" "Severus Snape." "Good. What do you feel towards Harry Potter?" "I don't really know him but what I see is his father." "You do know he is not his father right?" "Yes but it is hard to separate them in my mind." "Can you tell me something about your childhood? What was your father like?" "He was a brutal man who took out his frustrations on my mother." "Yes your mother. How was she towards you?" "She loved me and I was sad to see her go." "Now I have time for one more question. If you could keep an open mind do you think your opinion of Mister Potter will change after you hear him answer questions?" "I might but I can't be sure." Severus shook his head as the potion's effects wore off.

Dumbledore turned to a stunned Harry Potter. "Now Harry I need you to take the potion." The young man just nodded his head. Dumbledore knew all about Harry's home life though the aging headmaster could not do a thing about it as much as he wanted to. Harry's eyes glazed over showing he was ready to be questioned. "What is your name?" "Harry Potter." "How do you feel towards Severus Snape?" "I have respect for him. Though a bit terror as well." "Why do you somewhat fear him?" "Because I know what he is capable of." "Do you hate him?" "No. I don't know him well enough to hate him." "What is it you respect about him?" "He works hard and even though I don't like the way he does it he has pushed not only Neville but myself into doing our best." Severus piped up at this point. "Then why do your or Mr. Longbottom's cauldron explode?" "Because the Slytherins throw things into our cauldrons." "Do not blame Draco and his friends for your incompetence." "I didn't say Draco Professor." Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued to ask Harry questions. "Now Harry can you tell me about your home life? Your uncle perhaps?" "He was a jerk who liked to hit me for being a 'freak'." "And your Aunt?" "Sat back with popcorn and watched." "What was your cousin doing during these beatings?" "Laughing. Every once in awhile my uncle would have Dudley hit me too." "Did you have any friends before coming here?" "No my cousin and his friends would threaten anyone who would talk to me." "How did Dudley's friends treat you?" "Pierre was a jerk. He did really bad things to me." "What did you do at your Aunts house?" "I was a slave. I cooked and cleaned and anything else they wanted me to do." "I have time for one more question. Would you share anymore with Severus without the potion?" "Yes I will answer any questions with honesty. It was the only thing the Dursleys liked about me." Harry too shook his head as the potion wore off. A grim look on his face at the memories that were now running ramped through his mind.

Harry was once again shaken from his memories by the front door being banged open. "Harry! HARRY!" Melissa Clemens shouted. Harry entered the living room to find the short strawberry blonde pacing. "Harry! I don't know what to do! We were walking and all of a sudden some red headed boy came flying down from the sky and lifted Serenity and took off!" Her worried brown eyes looked at the 'boy-who-lived' with unshed tears. Harry was floored. He had no idea what to do. He grabbed his cloak and ran for the headmistresses office. "We have to tell Minerva! Hurry!" They passed Severus Snape as they ran by. Melissa was shouting about how sorry she was that she let the little girl out of her sight.

Severus had heard what the woman was babbling. The color drained from his face and he turned on his heels grabbing the distraught woman before she could get to far. Once he had the full story the two made there way to the headmistress. Harry was already there spouting things trying to get her to understand. The letter from Ron still clutched to his chest. "Minerva!" Severus shouted as he entered the room. Turning to Melissa he told her to calm down and tell the Professor what happened. He walked over to Harry and pulled the reluctant man into his arms trying to sooth him. "I know. I know but you getting sick is not going to help her." Harry finally calmed the sound of his love's, EX-love's voice soothing him like it always did.

Melissa was shaking as she told her story. "We were walking by the forbidden forest when a snake came slithering by. Serenity wanted to talk to it so she followed. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. Once inside the forest I lost sight of her. It didn't take long for me to find her of course but when I did some guy was standing over her. He had this look on his face like Christmas had come early. He was fairly tall, really lanky. Short red hair and blue eyes. He grabbed her and took off. There was a note on the ground. I picked it up and ran strait to Harry." Finally finishing her story she broke down into tears. "I'm so sorry Harry! I never should have let go of her hand!" here she turned to McGonagall, "Please just find her." Her tears came faster and she dissolved into hysterical sobs. Harry walked forward and picked her up. Severus taking the note. He read through it before going even more pale. Harry took the note with shaking fingers and read through it quickly.

_Told you I would get my revenge. Now don't you wish you had taken my_

_first warning to heart? Don't worry little daddy she is safe, for now._

_But don't think it will be for long. You better get that little slut_

_Malfoy and his pregnant little mud-blood. Watch your family close_

_Potter. When you lest expect it this sweet little girls body will be_

_found dead and bloody on your door step. You have 3 weeks to find me or_

_she dies. I'll keep in touch with your fuck buddy ass hole Snape. Have a_

_fun life!_

Harry collapsed next to his best friend both wrapped into each others arms crying. Severus stood off to the side his thoughts in turmoil. *_How could I have been so stupid. All this time thinking Harry didn't really love me and he was just worried I wouldn't love that sweet little girl. Now she is gone and I never got to know her. No matter what it takes I'm going to find her even if that means I lose my life.*_ Severus swept from the room and down to his private quarters. He pulled a few books down from a shelf and began his long search.


	7. gasp No!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I have no money so please don't sue.

**A/N:** This is a Harry/Snape story. Don't like, don't read. I rated it T for now just in case. I hope you like this story. Happy reading!

**Warning:** Slash, Yaoi, MalexMale pairings, Snarry, Harry/Snape. If you don't like don't read.

**His Biggest Secret**

By: A Wandering Soul

**Chapter 7**

Two hours later found Severus jumping up and racing to the Headmistresses office. "I found it! The way to find her!" Severus shouted as he ran into the room. The others gave him strange looks, having never seen so much emotion on his face before. Draco and Hermione had been called into the office because the note pertained to them as well. Harry jumped up, being the only one that was not shocked, and began questioning the older man. "What are you talking about? Do you need any help from me? I will do all you ask just help me find my baby!" "Well there is this locating potion that will zone in on her no matter what, even if the kidnappers placed cloaking charms on her. All we need is some blood from both of her parents." Harry quickly nodded before pulling his switch blade from his pocket. "How much do you need?" He asked doing a fancy trick that came second nature to him. Severus shook his head to clear it as his mind filled of the images that simple thing caused, this was not the time to lose focus. "I just need you to follow me." They both left the office at a run and where soon in the dungeons. Harry made a small cut across his wrist and let the blood pool before falling into the caldron, Severus doing the same. Their blood mixed as it fell and the potion glowed a faint silver before resuming the previous color of teal. Severus quickly bottled up the potion and the duo fled the room as if Hell's flames were hot on there trail.

Once they reached the other side of Hogsmeade Severus opened the vile and spilled it over the two of them. A glowing yellow sparkle settled around them and once it settled they found themselves in an old abandoned house. It didn't take long for Harry to start searching. His daughter and him had a special parenting bond but Harry couldn't find her because of what ever spell the mad man had used to keep her from being located. Several rooms were searched but the two men came back empty handed. The last place to look was the basement, as much as they feared there baby girl was down there each hesitated in their own rights. Finally they made it down the stairs but to a sight they never wanted to see. Blood bathed the walls and floor, more then they would have ever thought could come from such a small body. In the middle of the room laying in a particularly large puddle of blood was their little girl, cold and ashen with the look of the dead. A scream of anguish ripped through Harry and he collapsed cradling Serenity in his arms. Severus walked up, tears streaming unchecked down his pale face, behind Harry and held the sobbing man as he clutched at his precious little girl.

"NO!" A figure shot up with a shout sweat and tears pouring from his face. The figure swung his legs from the bed and stumbled to his bathroom. Red blood shot eyes set in a pale face framed by black shoulder length hair stared back. The man sighed splashed cold water on his face. After thinking for a full second he raced from the room and headed towards the DADA class room. Once he reached the dragon tapestry he began banging and knocking trying to get in. "Severus. What are you doing here at…" A tired Harry paused to look at a wrist watch, "2 in the morning! Look what ever this is can it wait just 4 more hours, Serenity will be up then." "Um yea. I wanted to come in. I had a horrible dream about Serenity. I just want to be close, is that alright?" "Yea come on in. She is down the hall second door on the right." "Thank you." The stunned man said as he followed the rumpled looking man back into his private quarters. "Why are you doing this?" he asked amazed. "I just think that my little girl disserves to know her father. Once you are done please join me in the living room." Without waiting for a reply he turned and walked off.

Harry walked into the kitchen his mind racing. Turning on the stove he prepared a pot of chamomile tea. Though he hasn't spent anytime with Severus he still remembered the man's favorite tea. In fact Harry remembered everything he had ever learned about Severus. His favorite food, favorite childhood memory, favorite memory from Hogwarts, even why the man joined Voldamort.

Meanwhile Severus had finally found the courage within him to open the door to his child's room. A small almost nonexistent gasp escaped him the usually emotionless man. She was beautiful. Serenity had his hair smooth, sleek, and straight easy to manage. Her skin was pale but more ivory like her dad's and Harry's nose. She had his chin and the shape of her mouth but her dad's lips. He couldn't see her eyes but hoped they were emerald green like Harry's.

Harry got tired of waiting so walked down the hall to his daughter's room. He found Severus leaning over her and looking so intently Harry thought he was trying to freeze her in that moment. "Her eyes." Harry started. Severus jumped slightly and turned around. "Wha." "Her eyes," He said again," are obsidian. Like yours. They are beautiful just like yours." Harry then picked up the sleeping girl and walked out of the room. "What are you doing Ha…Potter?" "I figured you had a pretty realistic nightmare or else you wouldn't be here. We will just take her with us. Don't worry she got your sleeping thing, not even a 2 ton elephant tramping through her room would wake her up once she is out." Here Harry laughed and continued out the door.

Once Severus was settled on the couch with Serenity's head in his lap and a cup of tea. Harry had asked Severus if he would like a book to read but he politely declined. Harry was now sitting in a chair next to the fire, a book of potions held in his hand. The pair didn't speak for quit some time. Severus became to uncomfortable with the silence so broke it. "Tell me why you left." "What?" "Tell me why you left me Harry? I went down to the hospital wing to find your once occupied bed empty. No note nothing." "I was scared. After we had that fight and the war broke out I just didn't think you would want me in your life with a child. I didn't want her to know that you looked at her and just decided that you didn't want her. I told her it was my fault that you weren't around. I ran before you even knew about her. It was right after I was arrested that she finally got the whole truth. I told her EVERYTHING." Here he emphasized the word. "Not that she didn't know before just not all the details like your family or mine. What kind of school I went to stuff like that. If you want tomorrow is Saturday so you can spend the whole day with us if you want." "Thank you Harry. I would love that." Severus yawned and shook his head trying to dispel the tired feeling that crept up on him. "Take my bed. Serenity can stay with you." Harry quickly resumed talking before Severus could say anything. "And don't worry about me. I don't sleep much anymore." He ushered the man holding the sleeping girl into his room. "I will send Dobby up to your rooms to get you a change of clothes." "Thank you." Severus felt like he was saying that more tonight then he had in his entire life. He closed the door but not before he heard the whispered words from the still beautiful man. "Sleep well my love."


	8. Maybe My feelings were

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I have no money so please don't sue.

**A/N:** This is a Harry/Snape story. Don't like, don't read. I rated it T for now just in case. I hope you like this story. Happy reading!

**Warning:** Slash, Yaoi, MalexMale pairings, Snarry, Harry/Snape. If you don't like don't read.

**His Biggest Secret**

By: A Wandering Soul

**Chapter 8**

Melissa walked into the kitchen the next morning. "Nice. Your impression of a zombie just keeps getting better." She teased a grunting Harry. Said zombie turned to give her a half glare half yawning look. "Shut up. I had a really…" But Melissa would never know the rest of Harry's sentence as he was cut off by a high pitched shriek coming from Harry's room. The two walked into a sight they never thought they would see. Severus was trying his hardest to make it to the crying little girl on the bed. With every step he took she would throw another curse at him. "Stay away from me!" She shouted before flinging Severus into the wall. "Serenity stop!" Harry tried to yell over the wind and screaming. Finally having enough he snapped his fingers. The wind instantly stopped and the little girl found herself bound and suspended in the air. "I said stop." He growled out. "I understand that you are scared hun but that doesn't mean you ignore me. I know you heard me and you felt when I entered the room." The little girl hung her head and sniffled softly. "Yes daddy. I just wanted to keep him away from me." "I know peanut but daddy will take care of you. You don't have to use magic to keep the bad people away. I promise Serenity." "Ok Daddy." Harry motioned for Severus to walk over.

Much to the older man's surprise Harry grabbed his hand. "Serenity I want you to meet someone," Harry fell to his knees, "This is Severus. You remember me telling you about him." The little girl's eyes had widened when she heard the man's name, before she could over come her shock Harry continued to talk. "Why don't you go set up your potions kit so you can show him all you know." Serenity squealed "YAY! I'll be right back so we can brew daddy!" The small child had launched herself at Severus as she spoke to the man. As her words finally caught up with her she jumped back. "I'm sorry Professor I was just so happy…" Severus cut off the silently crying girl's stammering. "Don't worry little one. I would like it if you called me dad or father or what ever. I am your parent after all." Harry was so shocked! _*Maybe I made a mistake when I left. _* he thought. _*but everything that happened I would never trade for the world*_

Severus was now staring at Harry. He had changed in the few years they had been apart. His hair was short and he no longer wore glasses. Severus was happy for that, the lenses usually hide the beautiful sparkle that the eyes held naturally. His clothing had changed as well, now wearing form fitting clothes in dark colors. Blacks, dark blues, dark purples, dark greens, and dark reds. Hey he couldn't help what he saw in the boy's room, including his clothes. Severus had not snooped, no he had not, and if he just so happened to see that shoe box filled with letters, that he didn't read, and pictures of the two of them it was by complete accident. _*Yea that works as an excuse*_ Sev snorted inwardly from his bizarre thoughts.

Here is when an energetic 3 year old ran into the room. She grasped Sev's now free hand, *_When did Harry let go?*_ and dragged him out the room. Just outside there quarters was an unused class room. Serenity had set up her potions things there. The two spent all morning brewing potions. Sev was very proud of his daughter 'his daughter' he could get use to saying that. Around one that afternoon Harry walked into the room. "Hey you two. You have been at it all morning why don't you take a lunch break?" "But daddy can we at least finish this one potion?" "Oh all right peanut." Harry then sat down and pulled out a book. He began to read waiting for the potion to be complete.

It didn't take long for the potion to be done, the three walked out of the class room and ran into Melissa. The small family walked down to the Great Hall, which was already filled with people. All eyes turned to the four standing in the door way. "Daddy what are they staring at?" Serenity asked in a hushed whisper to Severus. Her tiny voice carried throughout the silent room. The hall erupted in gasps and gossip. The four heard snips and pieces here and there things like, "Snape…child…greasy git…poor girl" and other things. Harry was growing very upset, _*How dare these children speak this way about…what my love…boyfriend…husband? I have no right to talk I ran off._ * *_Yes you did but not because of the type of father he would have been. Because you thought he didn't want anything to do with her._ * _*Yea but still.*_ Harry looked up and found the room quite once more, a low growling coming from him. Once he realized what he was doing he decided to roll with it. "You have no right to speak that way about one of your professors. I should take points away for all the vulgar things I heard. If you want to keep talking crap about how 'bad' a father he is you will have me to answer to. Remember I have eyes and ears everywhere." With that the ex-Gryffindor turned and picked up his daughter. "Shall we retire to the kitchen. At least there no one," here he glared at the Gryffindor table were most of the crud comments came from, "will speak about things they know nothing about."

Melissa and Severus just stood staring at where the weird boy had once stood. They slowly walked out of the room to follow the disappearing form of Harry and Serenity. Making it to the kitchen Harry was pounced on by not only Dobby but an energetic Flowffy. She was a very young elf Harry had discovered wandering around the streets of Diagon Alley his last year of school. She had been so happy to have a home, she had pledged her service to him for the rest of her life. They ate a peaceful lunch before returning back to the room. Serenity and Severus went back to brewing potions. Harry and Melissa sat in there room. Harry reading and Melissa sewing the quilt she had started 3 months ago. That is how they spent there afternoon before joining the rest of the school for dinner. This time things were better the students didn't talk and if they did it was quite enough that Harry didn't hear. After dinner they went up to there rooms. Severus once again stayed the night. Harry was laying on one side, Severus on the other with Serenity in the middle. Melissa had walked in about an hour later to find Harry and Severus wrapped around the young girl their hands clasped on her stomach. Melissa made an 'awww' face and pulled out a camera. The moving picture started with them holding hands and slowly the little girls head laid down on Sev's chest her hand wrapping around Harry's arm before starting the cycle over. Sunday was spent just the same as Saturday. The two potions wizards working in the class room single handedly keeping the infirmary well stocked for months. Harry finished his book and Melissa got half way through the quilt. Severus slept in his own room that night. Both Harry and Serenity found it difficult to find peace that night instantly missing the added warmth as they slept. Monday was already proving to be a sad hard day and neither one of them had woken yet. Down in the dungeons Sev was thinking about making a trip up to visit his new found family. He too missed the warmth he had shared the last two nights. Monday was going to be difficult not only for Sev but for his students as well.


	9. Not Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I have no money so please don't sue.

**A/N:** This is a Harry/Snape story. Don't like, don't read. I rated it T for now just in case. I hope you like this story. Happy reading!

**Warning:** Slash, Yaoi, MalexMale pairings, Snarry, Harry/Snape. If you don't like don't read.

**His Biggest Secret**

By: A Wandering Soul

**Chapter 9**

As Monday morning rolled around both Harry and Serenity crawled from his bed. "Daddy, I didn't sleep well. I miss Father." "I do too peanut. Me too," the last part whispered. Harry and Serenity dressed and met a chipper hyper Melissa in the hallway out side of their rooms. The three exchanged greetings and walked down to the Great Hall

for breakfast.

Down in the dungeons Severus was waking as well. He had a splitting headache and was still very tired. After doing his morning routine and dressing he made his bat like way to the Great Hall.

Severus walked in ten minutes after Harry and Serenity sat down. The little girl stood up and flew across the room in a flair of black lace. Severus couldn't keep the smile from his face as he bent and lifted her off the floor. "I missed you so much father! Me and daddy couldn't sleep a wink." She rushed through her words in a whisper. "Come eat with us!" As the two walked over to the table, Melissa sitting next to Hermione, an empty chair that Serenity had just vacated, Harry, and then another empty chair. Severus helped his little girl into her chair before taking the one on Harry's other side. He picked up a plate that was out of Harry's reach and handed it to him. "Your favorite. Blueberry pancakes." Harry blushed subtly. "Thank you," he said softly as his blush started to fade. _*I can't believe he remembered that.*_ He thought as he slowly ate. Truth was Harry remembered things too. As he thought he had lifted a plate of steaming banana nut waffles. Severus had tried to get the plate away from him but Harry had already took a bite. Not even a minute latter he was on the floor gasping. The hall had erupted in shouts and screams. Severus jumped up, grabbing a potion from his robes and he poured it into Harry's mouth. Serenity was quick to jump on her daddy and hold onto him for dear life once he could breath. Harry was rushed to the infirmary were he was to spend the full day. Melissa took over his classes and Serenity stayed near Harry.

Later that afternoon after classes the doors to the white room opened. Severus made his way to the only occupied bed. A figure with short spiky black hair was reading to a pale dark haired girl. " …and so they lived Happily Ever After." He closed the Cinderella book and looked up at the tall looming man. "Hello Severus. How was your day?" "Huh." Harry began to see red. He had been having such a wonderful time and now Severus was back in his shell. "Don't you 'huh' me! You don't have to be this way with us, we are you family damn it!" Harry huffed after his small rant. "Do you mean that?" Sev asked a smile on his face. "Really don't say that you are my family if you don't mean it." "What are you on about?" Sev fell on the bed and held Harry's face in his hands. "I would love if you were my family, but don't say it unless you are willing to give me a second chance. I couldn't take it if you called me your family and then I find you with someone else. It would break my heart and then crush it, THEN slowly oh so slowly kill me. Please don't say what you did unless you are going to be mine and mine alone." Harry was struck mute. He didn't expect that answer and was now wondering where it came from. He recalled a letter his mother wrote while he was still in her womb.

_"Dear Little One,_

_You will enter this world in 6 short months, I am terrified. This is not a good world right now baby. I wish we could put off your birth but we can't. I just wanted you to know loved one, that no matter what you think we would want for you to follow one thing. Listen. Follow your feelings be they instinct or other. I wish baby that you find love. If you ever doubt the feelings you have just remember. Close your eyes and listen, listen to your heart. It knows what is best for you. Even if you think your father and I wouldn't like your choice just remember as long as you made it with your heart we will come around. We love you baby and want you to be happy. Another thing use your power wisely. Even one so small has a great power. Surround your self with loved ones and you will never be hurt, at least a mother hopes her young one is never hurt. You must also remember that hurt comes in many shapes and sizes, sometimes you need the hurt to grow. It might not seem like it at the time but you do. I love you baby. Don't forget that your father and I love you so much. Promise me to follow what you feel inside and you should be fine. Your heart is the one thing that can NEVER lie to you. It may lose its way sometime but it will never lie or stretch the truth. In my heart I know you will be a good kind person with wonderful abilities. One more thing love. When you get to school study. Study your butt off if need be but you will never know your own potential if you don't work hard to strengthen your skills. One last thing love always remember we are connected through spirit. Even when your father and I pass you can reach me my sweet child. I will come to you._

_Sincerely and with love,_

_Lily Potter"_

Harry sat and listened just like his mother would want. Did he love Severus? In his heart he knew the older man loved him dearly and as he thought of the past he had with him his heart swelled. It filled with warmth that spilled over and spread through his body. He felt as though he was in the arms of said loved one. He slowly opened his eyes coming to realize what he knew all along.

It had been several moments since Severus had spoke, spilling his heart to his love. He looked down knowing what was to come. Harry would open his eyes and tell him to fuck off. Before the young man could tell him such he stood, wanting to be as far away as he could. He made it two steps before a hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked down and followed the hand to an arm, up the arm to a shoulder, from the shoulder to a face and finally to the eyes. Harry was gazing up at him with shinning bright eyes filled with, dare he think it, love. The look was something Severus never thought he would ever see in his sweet Harry's eyes.

"I love you. I never stopped loving you. I know what I did was rash and stupid but to tell you the truth I wouldn't change it for the world. Maybe change the fact you were not there but I had a great life. Made good friends and learned to understand that not everything is what it seems." Severus stared. He never thought Harry would ever give him another chance but here he was saying he still loved him. "I just had to think of what my mother once wrote me. I was still being developed and she wrote me a letter. She told me to just listen to my heart and I would know what to do. My heart was weeping for so long I had learned to block it out. But know that I listened again he was telling me to just stop the talking and…" A puzzled look crossed Severus' face and before he knew it Harry was kissing him. He smiled against the lips and slowly kissed back. Harry made a small noise in the back of his throat before running his tongue across the seem in Severus' lips. The other man parted his lips eagerly to deepen the kiss. They would have gone farther if it was not for the giggle. They parted and looked over at the little girl. She launched at the two and squealed. "Does this mean you too are together?" she asked. At both of there nods she started to jump up and down on the bed. "What do we have here?" asked an amused voice from the door. The trio turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in the entry way. He walked forward and picked up the young girl before winking at the two men. He walked out the door with out looking back chatting with Serenity.

It was several hours before either man was seen again. After Draco had taken Serenity to play Severus and Harry had mad their way to Harry's rooms. Now relaxed and calm they walked into the Great Hall to find their daughter. "Hey Draco were is Serenity?" "What do you mean? I thought she was with you?" "No you came into the infirmary and got her…right?" "Yea but you Harry, came and took her with you about 5 minutes ago." "No I didn't."

Severus's mind went reeling, what if his dream was coming true? He couldn't take that, not again. It was at this time that an owl came soaring down to the shaking pair. Draco reached forward and took the scroll from the bird's leg. He unfurled it and read it aloud.

_Severus,_

_This is a warning. If you don't dump that disgusting, whiny, brat then I am forced to do something drastic. Like hurt such a sweet little girl. You were suppose to be with me! She was meant to be OUR daughter! Don't worry love, I know Potter brain washed you to think you loved him. I will wait for you my love. Soon you will know were to go, and then you and I can run away together with our daughter. See you soon my dear, don't worry about her we can erase her memories. It will just be the three of us soon darling._

Draco gasped, he knew who had sent that letter. "I know who sent this! Pansy she had a crazy crush on Sev during school." "What? What is that suppose to mean?" "Just that she thought the two of them where dating is all. Talked to 'Severus'," He made quotes with his fingers, "all the time. Thought she had gone round the bend but could never prove it." "So you think she is the one who took Serenity?" "Yes no doubt about it. I would recognize that handwriting anywhere." "Well what are we waiting for." "One thing Harry, how are we going to find her?" "Easy. I have contacts, many in very low places and some in high places. If she is trying to hide I can find her."

The small group left the room and headed for the front doors to the castle. Once there a being of shimmery liquid floated from the ceiling.


	10. The Ending of an Era

Me: *tapes up last box* Well that's the last of it.

Saber: It's a shame we have to leave here. I was glad to finally find a place that understood our way of thinking.

Todd: *steps out of other room with Kitty, cloud of smoke coming with* Man we had such great memories of this place.

Saber, Todd, Kitty, and I: *looks around room at all the boxes*

Me: I'm just sad I didn't get to finish posting my Harry/Snape story. I just know they would have banned it though.

Kitty: I hate what Fanfiction has become. I hope everything works out and we can return back home when this crazy-ness is over.

Todd: *wraps arms around Kitty*

Me: *sits on Saber's lap* Well my loyal readers I am truly sorry. I had finally finished my Harry/Snape story but with all the stuff going on I don't really have the ambition to post it. I feel as though my creativity has been stifled and my inner mind is no longer up to standards. It took everything in me to keep Todd from cussing, it's nearly impossible to do. I hope to be able to return to this great site to see it is still as it was when I joined so long ago, gosh it's been what nine years or so? *sighs as Saber tightens his grip* I will miss you all and this great site, as it is I can't even bare to come on and look it over. Stories I loved and re read are being taken out and it hurts my soul to know that the shinning star that each of these stories represent are slowly fading and dieing before my eyes. If any of you want to get a hold of me you can e mail me, but unfortunately I will not be sharing the ending of my story. Because of this I might stop writing all together. I hope the rest of you are keeping your spirits up and I wish you all luck in every endeavor you choose to do.

With love and sincere regrets,

Marilen (Frank Awanderingsoul), Saber, Todd, and Kitty


	11. To All of You I fixed it

Me: *walks back into now empty room*

Saber: Baby you don't have to do this, let me.

Me: No sweetie it's fine. I need to do this, I owe that much to my readers. *takes a deep breath* I thought it over while moving my things. If you want to read the ending to His Biggest Secret then e-mail me at blood_red_raven1 yahoo . com I don't want you to miss out on something you waited so patiently to read. Once I get your e-mail I will send you the whole story. I was revising it since I lost the original and I changed some things and added things. I'm sorry I just wish this was not happening. I know I'm going to lose a lot of my favorite stories, some I read several times. Such as Summer in the south, I will admit I read over 10 times hehe. I'm sorry to all of you, I was in the middle of writing a new story involving Spike and Xander and another one with Angel and Xander. I was hoping to crack out a bit more and post the first of each story within this next week but after this and everything going on in my life I feel….I feel like it would hurt me to know they would just be deleted before I could really get into them. This whole thing sucks! I tried to distract myself with reading one of my favorite pairings but after three stories that just as they were getting good, was stopped because the authors of those tales feel just the same as I do. I feel bad and I'm sorry please forgive me. I will not take down my account and I will NOT delete my stories on my own. They will have to take them down before I kill my children on my own accord. I will continue to write and someday hope to post them for all of you to read.

Saber: Lets go love. We need to settle in at the house.

Me: Your right baby. Lets go. *turns around and shuts off light*

Saber: Goodbye everyone. *closes door for last time*


	12. I'm Back

*Todd and Saber walk in carrying the last of the boxes me right behind them* Home sweet home! I missed this place.

*Saber wraps his arms around me* I knew we wouldn't stay gone long. You love this little apartment to much.

*Me* It's true. The perfect location on the corner of Fan and Fiction boulevards. It has a great view and so many wonderful neighbors. Plus I would never feel like my story was complete truly until I posted it. The people who requested I send it to them, well the ones who gave me there e-mail addresses will get a copy of the story still so just in case.

*Saber and I turn just as Todd and Kitty disappear into there room*

*Saber* I think they have a good idea. Don't you love?

*Me* why yes, yes I do.

Welcome back to my friends and family her on fan . I love you all!


	13. Happly ever after

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I have no money so please don't sue.

**A/N:** This is a Harry/Snape story. Don't like, don't read. I rated it T for now just in case. I hope you like this story. Happy reading!

**Warning:** Slash, Yaoi, MalexMale pairings, Snarry, Harry/Snape. If you don't like don't read.

**His Biggest Secret**

By: A Wandering Soul

**Chapter 10**

The spirit was that of Hogwarts and she was weeping for the child lost in the world. "I know where they went. Quick follow the trail!" A glowing path was set before the pair and they followed it out of the castle doors and to the Forbidden Forest. The path brought them deep within the dark reassess of the thick foliage, before stopping at a small run down cabin. Screams could be heard from inside and Draco had to stop both Harry and Severus from running blindly into the structure. "We will get her, don't worry. Just wait for the back up aurors to get here," his sentence barley passed his lips before they were swarmed by armed ministry workers. "Severus should go in first. She took Serenity to lure him here. He can distract her so we can follow." This was met with nods and, after taking a deep breath, Severus walked up to the cabin.

The door creaked on rusty hinges and he winced at the noise. The screams stopped and walking out of the room to the left came Pansy Parkinson. Wand trained on where Severus stood. She lowered her wand with a smile and rushed to hug him. Looking over her shoulder he saw Harry and Draco enter through the back of the cabin. He wrapped his arms around the babbling psycho and pointed to where his daughter was being held. He blocked out her rambles until she spoke of killing the child. "We can start fresh my love. By killing Potter's brat we can break you of your spell and live together forever. Doesn't that sound wonderful lover?" Severus saw red and slammed Pansy against the wall. Instead of being scared she just smiled up at him. "Oh baby, I know you like it rough but we should wait until we leave this cursed place," she said batting her eyelashes at him. He growled and wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed. He eyes began to bulge and she thrashed trying to struggle out of his iron grip. It took seven aurors to pry him off her now life-less body.

Outside Harry tried to comfort his child but her sobs increased as time went by. Serenity didn't even think of stopping until her father's arms wrapped around both her and her dad. It was then she released her grip and fell into a deep faint. She spent Four days in the hospital and, even though there were several witnesses, Severus was not charged for the murder of Pansey Parkinson. Harry was glad the terror was over, glad his family was whole and safe once again. It was a week after the kidnapping of Serenity when Severus took to one knee and asked Harry to marry him. It was a small ceremony but one filled to the brim with love, happiness, and compaction. As the reception ended every one looked to a brighter and better future.

The End

Harry closed his lap top on his latest story and looked across the table at his best mates. He had made a killing in writing the Harry Potter series and though he had changed a lot about him self and his friends he would not change the books for anything. His two best mates were the inspiration for his characters. Draco was the youngest in the Weasley family with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He could be a right bastard when he wanted to be. It had taken years and him falling in love with Hermione to forge a friendship between the two. Draco in his story was based on him before they were Friends, Ron after they learned so much about one another. The real Hermione was a mix between Luna and Hermione from his story. More Hermione then Luna though, and his darling Severuse was based off his long term boyfriend, who was actually a year younger then Harry, Seth. They met in boarding school, though without the magical powers. Even though Harry was done with the books he still wrote what people call fan fiction under a fake name. _*My life is perfect.* _He thought as Seth wrapped his arms around his waist and Draco lightly kissed Hermione's cheek. Things couldn't be better.


End file.
